The rapid diffusion of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) access and the increasing demand for WLAN coverage is driving the installation of a very large number of Access Points (AP). The most common WLAN technology is described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers IEEE 802.11 family of industry specifications, such as specifications for IEEE 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g and IEEE 802.11a. Other wireless technologies are being developed, such as IEEE 802.16 or WiMAX technology. A number of different 802.11 task groups are involved in developing specifications relating to improvements to the existing 802.11 technology.
Many wireless networks allow for power control where a base station may provide a control signal to instruct a mobile station to increase or decrease its transmission power level. Relay networks have also been proposed, which may include a base station (or access point), one or more mobile stations, and one or more relay stations. However, there is a need for improved power control in wireless relay networks.